This invention relates to postmix beverage dispensing and in a preferred embodiment to a low cost, manually pumped juice dispenser.
Postmix beverage dispensers, wherein a concentrate, such as orange juice, apple juice, etc. is mixed with cooled water are well-known. Such dispensers include electrically operated vapor/compression refrigeration, a built-in concentrate pump, water metering means, and ratio control means. Using such dispensers only requires a cup to be placed below the dispensing faucet or nozzle and pushing a button. Such dispensers, however, are relatively expensive and are thus not a viable option for a low volume account.